Everything shall be Ours
by daensababy
Summary: This is my first time writing anything to do with Sansa and Dany. Not sure if it's worth continuing, I guess I'll find out. Basically just Dany and Sansa meeting for the first time. Let me know what you think! :)


When Daenerys first laid eyes on Sansa she couldn't believe it. Jon had often spoken about him family, it was obvious he loved them but the way he spoke about Sansa was as if she were a child. She was not a child. Standing before Daenerys was a tall, beautiful, ice cold woman. Before Daenerys could even begin talking Sansa spoke, quiet but firm "Winterfell is yours, your Grace." All she could do was stare at Sansa, not one word came to her mind. She stared at Sansa trying hard not to look her up and down, she needed to say something, anything but before she could, Jon had seen his other younger sister he cried out with excitement, startling both Sansa and Daenerys as he did so. Jon had picked up Arya in the most enthusiastic bear hug possible leaving both Sansa and Daenerys alone. Daenerys couldn't help but be a little frustrated as she had been left with Sansa, someone who she assumed disliked her. "Do you plan on marrying Jon?" Sansa remained looking straight ahead as she spoke "because Jon doesn't want to be king, he wants peace, any sort of happiness he can hold onto." Daenerys was almost again, lost for words. She couldn't believe Sansa had been so forward, so honest. Although the question itself annoyed Daenerys she couldn't help but smile at just how honest Sansa was. "I wasn't planning on marrying him. I, also just want peace, for everyone." This is the first time Daenerys had seen any emotion from Sansa, it almost seemed as though she was relieved. "I'm glad you're not marrying him, we don't know you. Every person I've married has been horrible, expect one." Daenerys had heard plenty of stories about Sansa from Tyrion but she felt every story she had been told about the woman had grossly underestimated just how magnificent this woman really was. "I must bathe before we eat. It's been a stressful morning" Sansa had no idea why she let slip to Daenerys that she was going to bathe, simply excusing herself would have been enough yet it just slipped out. Daenerys seemed to enjoy Sanaa's slip of the tongue as she couldn't contain her smile, "I really do hope you enjoy that." Sansa felt her whole body tingle. She was amused that she managed to make the Mother of Dragons so excited over something so small.

—

As Sansa lay, completely still in the bathtub she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Daenerys, the way she looked, how she smelt, how her voice sounded. Sansa knew that she was attracted to Daenerys, who wouldn't be but that was exactly it, 'who wouldn't be'. Daenerys was the most exquisite person Sansa had ever met, and she'd only spoken a few words to her she could only imagine just how many thousands of other people had wanted Daenerys, had thought she was beautiful and how many people had walked out of Daenerys life without her even batting an eyelid. 'No,' Sansa thought, 'there's no way anything is happening.'

—

Lunch was quite a different feeling on this very day. Jon had returned home, safe and alive. Arya, Bran and Jon we're finally reunited and Jon had brung Daenerys Targaryen 'Mother of Dragons' to Winterfell with the promise that he had bent the knee. Sansa tried as hard as possible to always be engaged in conversation with somebody, anybody as long as it wasn't Daenerys. As hard as she was trying she couldn't help but sneak a few glances here and there. For the most part Daenerys was always looking at Sansa at the same time, leaving Sansa to quickly dive into another conversation as a way to distract her mind.

—

After everything was over Sansa decided to spend the rest of the day in her chambers. She had been in there long after dinner and long after supper. Brienne occasionally checked on Sansa by knocking their 'special knock' on the door, always getting a response from Sansa. Brienne and Sansa had grown extremely close, developing a bond close to the one Sansa had with her mother. She liked that. Sansa was almost asleep when she heard a faint knock on her door, no secret code knock, no continuous bangs from Arya just a really faint knock. She almost didn't believe it and when back to her previous position when the door was knocked again, louder and longer this time. Sansa didn't want to move, she had had a big day and expected it to be Brienne or Jon knocking, so let them come in without her moving. The door opened and Daenerys walked into Sansa chambers "I would like to speak to you about a matter I find really important." Sansa couldn't believe Daenerys was standing in her chambers, she couldn't believe Daenerys was standing in her chambers and she was laying in bed, hair a curly mess from the nap she had taken, the only thing blocking Daenerys view of her whole naked body was the blankets. Sansa wishes she had blown the candles out, "And what matter would that be?" Sansa replied, as confident as she could. "The matter of if you were looking at me today because you really don't like me or because you really do." Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing, who was Daenerys? What gave her the right to just say such a blatant statement. Although Daenerys was right and she was looking at her because she likes her she wasn't going to let her know that. Sansa moves herself out of her many blankets and moves towards Daenerys using her knees on the bed. "I was looking at you because you are a stranger in my home. My family, my soldiers and myself do not know the slightest thing about you." Sansa was proud of herself for her comeback. "I don't believe you," Daenerys stepped closer to the bed, eye level with Sansa who was still on her knees on the top of her bed, "I think you couldn't stop looking at me because you like me." Sansa had no words, "I think that you want me." Daenerys was the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen and she wanted to confess, tell Daenerys that she was right, Sansa wanted her, every bit of her. "I don't want you if Jon's had you." Sansa's words were harsh, a lot harsher than she had expected herself. She saw the instant hurt in Daenerys eyes. She knew it was a mistake to say, Sansa herself had been used and abused for someone else's pleasure and it was in no way a reflection on who Sansa was. She knew she had hurt Daenerys, "I am so sorry, I did not mean it to sound like that I wasn't implying you are damaged goods I-" before Sansa could finish Daenerys put her hand under Sansa chin, she could see in Sansa's eyes that she was sorry, she knew she was. "I did lay with Jon. Just because I lay with him does not mean I love him, I am under no obligation to love him. You are under no obligation to like me, or even speak to me but there is something special about you Lady Sansa, you are so wonderful and strong," Daenerys sat at the edge of Sansa's bed. "This can be the last conversation the two of us have, if you just say the word. It's up to you." Daenerys was being so honest and gentle with Sansa, she hadn't experienced it that much and wasn't sure how to take it. A few moments of silence passed and Daenerys finally began to stand up, as she was about to walk away Sansa grabbed her hand "wait," she said so faintly Daenerys wasn't sure if she'd actually heard it. "I- I want to give you something before you go." Sansa had now risen on her knees to meet Daenerys eye level. They were now facing one another in Sansa's chambers, the warm glow of the many candles around them eliminated both of their features. In that moment Sansa felt like she wouldn't feel this kind of peace for a long time to come. She placed one hand on Daenerys left cheek, they looked at each other for what felt like eternity until Sansa began moving towards Daenerys, the kiss was so soft, so sweet it was almost like it never happened. Before Daenerys could open her eyes again she left her hands being placed on Sansa's waist, she smiled into the kiss. In that moment Daenerys couldn't get enough, it was as if something inside of her switched and all she could think about was kissing Sansa, touching Sansa, pleasing Sansa. Daenerys picked Sansa up and sat her on the edge of the bed, giving Sansa the opportunity to wrap her legs around Daenerys, which she obviously took. Their breathing was in time and all they could hear was the sound of their lips crashing together, along with the sound of soft whimpers and moans. Sansa abruptly pulled away from Daenerys earning a groan from Daenerys. "We have to stop," Sansa smiled taking Daenerys hand and walking her towards the door. "You have to go now." Daenerys was concerned, had she pushed Sansa too far too soon. "Did you not want that? I'm really sorry if you didn't." Sansa laughed, a genuine laugh, Daenerys decided it was her favourite sound in the entire world. "I wanted that, I wanted you, too much. That's why we have to stop, for tonight anyway. I need to control myself." Daenerys was now smiling from ear to ear, pulling Sansa towards her so that their bodies were touching. "Five more minutes at least," Daenerys spoke, now leaving gentle kisses along Sansa's jawline and on her cheek, "that's all I ask." Sansa wanted to let go, to give in and let Daenerys have her any way she wanted but she also liked the thought of Daenerys alone in her chambers, frustrated and aroused pining for her. "Tomorrow," Sansa said through stolen kisses, she opened her chamber door and gently pushed Daenerys out, giving her one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well your Grace." Daenerys stood still at the door, "I'll miss you." As Sansa closed the door she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed the wine and took it with her to her bed, she couldn't believe she had just been kissing Daenerys Targaryen, the person who wants to rule the seven kingdoms. All she knew was that she couldn't wait for breakfast.


End file.
